Sonny Pretending to Date Chad?
by beeheartsliam
Summary: Sonny accidently says something she shouldn't of and now, she's stuck pretending to date the one, the only Chad Dylan Cooper.


**LIES**_B E CO M E_TRUTHS

okay so here goes on my second story. :)

please review the first chapter! should i continue? or not?

you decide........

* * *

CHAPTER**ONE - _WHY t h e _****HELLwould you __****SAY t h a t__****?!**

A roaring sound was blaring from my left ear; I pulled the covers over my head hoping to dilute the sound but failed. Evidently I knew I'd have to get up, the alarm was flashing my least favorite number, six.

It was a beautiful Hollywood morning, the sun was kissing everything that lay below it and the sky was painted beautiful blue, white patches left as If a child had painted the sky, leaving patches carelessly.

I took a huge summer breath and let a smile play on my lips as I skipped through the Condor studio's entrance.

I nodded to the guard who smiled a greeting to me and strolled onwards to the cafeteria to greet everyone with a wide smile. It was a beautiful day and I could almost smell the sense of something wonderful that was sure to happen.

"Morning" I sung to Tawni, who was sitting alone.

"Uh-huh" She mumbled, flicking through Tween Weekly, I frowned.

"You could have been a little more pleased to see me" I whined,

"Yeah well Sonny, I could have been Ugly but that didn't happen either" She said, staying engrossed in the pages.

"Okay well nice to er see you, catch ya' later" I called, walking off down the hallways.

Chad blocked my way.

"Excuse me" I said politely,

"Well, hello there Sonny" He smirked,

"Yes, Hi, Now can you please let me past?" I asked, not wanting to speak to chad at all, I checked the time on my phone.

"Fine" He sighed, stepping aside and let me walk past. Strange.

"Fine" I said, walking on and smiling to herself.

"Good!" Chad called,

"Good" I laughed to herself, _stupid arguements._

I carried on down the hallway, smiling again, on my way to the prop hosue.

"Hey Sonny" I heard from behind me,

"Preston" I sighed to myself, closing my eyes and stopping, I turned around half smiling and greeted him.

"Looking gorgeous as always" he said, Winking, I laughed un- interested,

He stood taller than me, dark haired, tan skin, green eyes:

He was the host of a small game show.

"So, do you wanna' do something later?" He asked,

"Sorry Preston, I already told you-" _a million times _"That I can't" I smiled sweetly and began to walk away.

"Give me one reason Sonny, I've tried and tried!" He called, slight frustration in his voice. I didn't have a reason. Not One.

"I- I have a boyfriend!" I called back, not facing him, I bit on my lip, realizing that wasn't really the thing to say, I don't know why I'd even reject him? Like I had every day for the past year.

"Really, W-who?" He asked, I turned around slowly to look at him and opened my mouth,

"It's- It's ur" I began to stutter, softly, I looked down for my phone in a panic, hoping for It to ring that would give me a excuse.

I suddenly wasn't holding it anymore, I thought, I thought to when I last had It.

"Chad" I mumbled, shaking my head in anger, leaving Preston answerless.

**No** _P O V._

Preston's jaw dropped, Sonny was dating THE Chad Dylan Cooper?

He was shocked that America's good girl Teen would go anywhere near him, before he could ask anything else, she'd taken off down the hallway, Preston had forgotten about even wanting to go on a date and headed to the cafeteria to tell everyone the news.

_S O N N Y_**POV.**

"Chad" I called the name all around the set of McKenzie Falls.

I finally saw him surrounded by his cast By the set, they were laughing and chatting.

"Yes Sonny?" He asked innocently, ripping his eyes from the conversation to look at Me.

"Give it back" I said flatly, holding out my hand.

"What?" Chad asked, pretending to look hurt by my accusation. _Urgh, He was so annoying at times, I just wanted my phone back_.

"Ha Ha Ha" I said, placing my hand on my hip and rolling my eyes.

Suddenly my ring tone blared from his pocket, I raised my eyebrows.

He laughed nervously and reached for my phone in his pocket, checking the caller and standing up away from his cast.

"Oooh, David Archuleta?" He mocked, I huffed,

"Chad!" I exclaimed, grabbing for It, He stood up and held It above his head, answering.

"David! Hello! It's Chad" He said warmly, I clenched my fists.

"What?! She did?! No way?! I have her phone because, Ur, because I- I gotta go" His voice quavered nervously and he shook his head, confused. Before ending the call.

I looked at him as If he was crazy and he looked at me In disbelief.

"Hello?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his eyes.

"Why the hell would you say that?!"" He burst out, bordering on shouting.

"Hello?" I asked, confused. C_an't you say hello in this country anymore?_

"No, Not hello, Dammit Sonny!" He Growled, I jumped back in shock of his mood.

"Okay you're going crazy" I laughed, throwing my hands up.

"Me?! Going crazy? You better think twice, we are not dating!" He exclaimed, catching the attention of his cast,who began to mumble. _Wait- WHAT?!_

"I know we're not dating, I'd never date you!" I spat,

"That's funny, because that's what you told people, and those people told more people who told more people who told more people who told-"

"Okay chad I get It!" I stopped the ranting boy, who was wide eyed, like a rabbit in headlights, _he looked pretty cute... wait, urgh, no, no he didn't, i so do not think that!_

I opened my mouth but I didn't say anything, _I didn't tell anyone that? I? I was sure- I Didn't._

_I thought about everyone I'd spoken to-_

"Preston!" I whined, aloud, pacing.

"Fix It" Chad forced, his eyes narrowing as he held out phone.

I swallowed the contents of my throat and nodded nervously.

"Ah, Chad, Sonny" Mr Condor smiled warmly smiled, "I heard the news"

NO **POV.**

Chad and Sonny both began to rant things simutainisously to the Man, who stood calmly.

"OKAY!" Mr condor finally Bellowed over them, silencing the two. the rest of the MacKenzie falls cast stood away from them, listening intently.

"So you'll fix it?" Sonny smiled, Chad now seeming pretty happy too.

"No" He said, Their smiles dropped,

"But what I will do is fire you unless you become the newest couple" He said smiling sickly.

They stood wide eyed, and stepped away from each other.

"You'll be pretending" He rolled his eyes. "You're both actors anyway, you can handle this" He said,

"Well **i **am an actor" Chad said smugly, Sonny bit her lip, she didn;t wan't to give herself a bad impression.

"You two have to pretend to date, it is not optional, you must go to everything I ask you to and act like you like each other, or else" He said,

"But why Sir!?" Sonny moaned, stamping one of her feet

"Because Sonny, you are the one that started this rumor in the first place and It will give both of your shows more publicity" He growled,

Chad mumbled something about his show not even needing it and how So Random does.

Sonny Ignored It and took the envelope from Mr Condor, Who'd already began to walk away.

She read just the first line

_TV AWARDS - TONIGHT ...._

_"Pick Ya' up at eight, Girlfriend" Chad winked and walked away, letting a small smile escape once he'd turned around. Sonny sighed and turned on her heel to get to rehursal._

_At least she got her phone back..._


End file.
